More Chocolate Please
by spockett
Summary: Uhura has to try and control her intoxicated Vulcan. Spock is OOC but he's also very intoxicated.


**More Chocolate Please**

Uhura has to try and control her intoxicated Vulcan.

I don't own them, just play.

Uhura hadn't felt this tired in a long time. She had just finished-up two back to back shifts since one of her people was ill. She could have assigned someone else but since she was the ranking officer for Communications and was allowed a lot of perks, she didn't mind filling in for someone herself. The night shift, however, could sometimes be so boring, and all she wanted to do was go to her quarters, take a nice long shower and get some sleep.

As she punched in her code to her quarters, she let out a loud yawn, quickly looking around to make sure nobody heard her. This early the corridors were usually deserted as Alpha shift would be just waking up about now.

She smiled as she thought she would have about 3 hours snuggling next to Spock before he had to report for duty, or so she thought.

Entering her quarters, she did not expect to see Spock already up and moving about. It was dark but she could still see him in the dim light. He was standing in front of her dresser in his underwear with his hand rummaging around in one of her dresser drawers.

She stood there looking at him for a moment and realized he was also wobbling, as if he was…. Drunk.

"SPOCK!" she yelled. "What… are you doing?"

Spock actually jumped at the sound of Uhura yelling at him. He just froze and wondered why he didn't hear her enter.

He slowly turned his head around to look at her. If a Vulcan could ever look guilty of something, he was doing a good job.

Uhura stalked over to him. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, while she glared at him.

Spock's head went from her face to slowly moving down to look at that tapping foot. He knew he was in trouble.

"Well Spock? Why are you going through my dresser?"

His head moved slowly back up from her tapping foot to her face again. He blinked, twice.

"Ummmm…mmmmuh," was all he could get out.

Uhura's mouth dropped open at his strange behavior.

She placed her hand on the drawer while still staring at him. "If you want to keep that hand Mister, you better remove it NOW!" He pulled his hand out just in time as she slammed the drawer.

"What do you have in your mouth?"

He didn't move, except to cross his arms across his chest and look down at his feet.

Uhura had to stifle a giggle as he looked like a little boy who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Spock," she said sweetly, as if she was talking to a child. "Tell your Noyta what you have in your mouth."

He just shook his head, while continuing to examine his feet.

Uhura, took her hand and lifted his chin up so he was looking at her. "Open your mouth."

His eye's looked so sad, like a puppy dog and Uhura had to smile at him. "Please."

He closed his eye's and slowly opened his mouth. Uhura, didn't have to see what it was, she could smell it.

"CHOCOLATE!" she groaned. Spock then gave her a huge grin and held his arms out to her. "Mine."

"OH NO you don't, mister," she said while stepping back away from him. "You kept me up all night the last time you had a little piece, and I barely made my shift on time that morning. I said, NO chocolate on work nights, at least mine."

She eyed him as he starting walking slowly toward her. His look was like a predator, stalking his prey, with a huge silly grin on his face. "Mine?"

Uhura chuckled as she backed away from him. "I said NO Spock, I need a shower and sleep. Just how much Chocolate did you eat, and how did you know that's were I kept it," she said, while hoping to distract him so she could make it to the bathroom and lock the door.

"All of it," he grinned, patting his stomach as though he was proud of himself.

Uhura groaned. "Why Spock?"

He shrugged his shoulders and started laughing.

Uhura couldn't help but laugh, seeing him like this. "How did you know where I kept it?"

"I saw you getting something out of there the other night, and put something in your mouth, he said, pointing to her lips.

"Uh huh, but how did you know what I had," she said, still edging toward the bathroom. "Just a little bit more and I can make it," she thought.

He put his hand out on the wall to steady himself and cocked his head at her. "I ….smelled….. your breath when you fell asleep," he smirked. "Ny..o..ta, you should never hide choc..o…late from me."

Uhura chucked. "Spock, you are so so drunk. Really, Really, stinking drunk. Whatever were you thinking that you needed to eat all the Chocolate I had?

His eye's got wide, and he leaned toward her. "Because, you are my Ny..o..ta and I am your S..T..U..D Muf..fin," he happily proclaimed.

"Yes Spock, you are my…Stud Muffin, she said still laughing at his behavior. "But my Muffin Man is going to be, very, very sorry in the morning, and he's going to be more like a sorry muffin, unless we get you something to sober you up. Your Nyota thinks you ate wayyy to much chocolate. Let me contact Dr. McCoy, and have him come here and check you out, OK?"

"No, don't like Doctor, he said, stamping his foot.

"Spock, you're acting like a child, besides, if you let me contact the Doctor, I will..uh…let you kiss me."

"Kiss?" he said, thinking that over. "No, want more then kiss. Want sex, sex, sex," he grinned at her. "Want to make my Noyta feel real good."

"Spock, I would be surprised if you could even get it up, much less perform the act in your condition, she snickered.

He looked down at his underwear and pulled them down, wiggling his member at her. "See, it still works, he grinned.

Uhura couldn't help but crack up laughing, then made a dash for the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her. She was still snickering while she waited to see what he would do. He did have the strength to break the door down if he wanted to. She hoped he was to drunk to do it.

Still not hearing anything from him, she pressed her ear to the door, jumping back as she could hear his heavy breathing on the other side.

"Ny…o…ta? Let me in pleeease. I want to take a shower with you, and kiss you, and have soapy sex with you."

She looked around the bathroom wishing she had her communicator with her. "Never when I need it." she sighed. She had to get him to somehow contact the Doctor for her. Her brain was still tired and she was having a hard time thinking. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Spock?" she said through the door. "Are you still there?"

"Always, for you my Ny..o..ta."

"Ok, listen to me. I need you to contact the Doctor and tell him that I have hurt myself and need him to come here to my quarters. Can you do that for me honey?"

"Hurt? My Nyota is hurt?" He started banging on the door. "I will help you."

"No, No, Spock! I am not hurt bad, just a…a cut, yes, just a little tiny cut and I need him to bring me some…um.. Band-Aids. I'm all out, yep, all out."

"If you let me in, I can lick it for you and make it better," he said.

"That's Ok honey, just call the Doctor and everything will be fine."

"I can go get him and bring him here," he stated.

Uhura yelled, NO SPOCK, your in your underwear, come back here…I need you to stay with me, till the doctor gets here. OK?"

She was just getting ready to unlock the door thinking he left when she heard him on the other side again. She heard a sound and looked down. She smiled, he was shoving tissues under the door, god bless him. He didn't realize she had plenty of toilet paper if she really did need it.

"Thank you Spock she said as tears stung her eyes. He was so caring, even when intoxicated. "Now would you please call the Doctor for me? Please."

She heard him sigh, "Yes my Nyota." She could hear him talking to someone, but could not hear what was being said.

After about 5 minutes, she heard McCoy's voice and he did not sound too happy.

"Just… What.. The… Hell are you calling me here to deliver Band-Aids for. I'm a Doctor, not a dam walking drug store. Spock, why the hell are you laying there in your underwear? Have you forgotten where you live, and get a blanket man, I don't need to see all your appendages. I'll be having nightmares for months."

Uhura quickly unlocked the door and motioned for the Doctor to come in. She saw that Spock was flopped on her bed, with his arms sprawled out. He looked like he may have passed out.

"Uhura, what the hell is going on?"

Rubbing her hand across her eyes, she proceeded to tell him what happened.

McCoy just starred at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Unbelievable, he said shaking his head.

Uhara smirked, "I hope your enjoying all this Doctor, as she punched him in the arm. "Sooo… can you give him something to counteract the effects of his Chocolate intoxication? He has never eaten this much at one time before and I know I had at least 3 candy bars in that drawer."

When McCoy finally was able to stop laughing, he wiped at the tears in his eyes. Clearing his throat he glanced at Uhura. I may be able to give him something that will tone the effects down some.

"Thank You Leonard and she kissed him on his cheek.

They walked back out into the bedroom to where Spock was now lying on his stomach, holding a pillow over his head.

McCoy cleared his throat and went to sit on the side of the bed next to Spock. Reaching in his bag for his hypo, he lifted up part of the pillow. "Are you in there boy," McCoy grinned.

All he heard was mumbling. "Sorry, but I can't hear ya with all this," and he grabbed the pillow and pulled it off Spock's head, none to gently. Spock put his hands over his eyes and moaned.

"Just making sure you're still kicking son, besides, I HEAR YOU GOT SMASHED ON CHOCOLATE," McCoy said a bit loudly while bending down close to Spock's ear.

Spock put his hands to his head and groaned.

"Hurt? McCoy smiled. "This should help lessen some of the effects, and then McCoy shot him with the hypo, and this one is Vitamins," as he shot him again.

"I…. believe you may…. euthanize me now doctor," Spock whispered, "I'm ready."

"OOOH NOOOO Spock," McCoy chuckled, "I would never be so kind as to do that. You'll just have to muddle through the rest of it. Serves you right for being a chocolate glutton."

Spock grabbed the pillow back from McCoy and put it back over his head. "I hate you, he whispered from under the pillow."

"Your not the fist, kid," McCoy grinned.

"Is he going to be ok?" Uhura asked a bit nervously.

"Yea, he should be fine, but if he's not better in the morning, give me a call. I'll tell the Captain I've put him on medical leave for a day so he won't have to go on duty tomorrow. He probably would not have made it anyway. Oh well, I better get back to my patients.. who really need a Doctor," he said as he glared at Spock's prone form on the bed.

"Thank you Len," Uhura said, "I really appreciate your help. You will keep this quiet, won't you? Please."

"Of course darling, anything for you. He's not the first crew member who's tied one on. Even if it was with chocolate, he said shaking his head in amusement.

After McCoy left, Uhura asked Spock if he needed anything before she got her shower.

Again, just a mumble. "I guess that means no," she said to no one in particular.

When she came out of the shower, Spock was still in the same position as he was before.

Uhura sighed. She walked over to the bed and stared down at him. Suddenly a little devil came out of her and she jumped on the bed next to him. He responded by growling at her.

Moving closer to him, she picked up the end of the pillow and in a seductive voice said, "Spooock, my Stud Muffin, I want you to make passionate love to me. I'm really horny."

Spock's body tensed up and he began shaking.

Uhura stared at his form for a moment and said, "SPOCK!… ARE YOU CRYING?"

END


End file.
